Ga-Koro (Mata Nui)
Ga-Koro was the village of Water on the Isle of Mata Nui and the home to the Ga-Matoran after their arrival on the island. History Ga-Koro was built by the Ga-Matoran led by Turaga Metru Nokama after the Toa Metru rescued the Matoran from Metru Nui. A huge Rahi called the Tarakava Nui interfered with the construction of the Koro, but was eventually driven away, and the village completed. .]] After the promised year of peace, Makuta Teridax attacked Mata Nui using infected Rahi, and the Ga-Matoran and Nokama fought to defend the village for almost one-thousand years. Five-hundred years after the village was constructed, a giant squid destroyed part of the village but the concerted efforts of several Ga-Matoran, especially Amaya, drove it away and the village was repaired later. When Takua arrived in Ga-Koro, the hut Turaga Nokama and the Ga-Matoran had gathered in sank after a Tarakava destroyed a pump. Takua found a pipe that let to the surface, and learned of there trouble. After taking a Lightstone out of Nokama's hut, he dove into the East Garden, and hunted for a gear that the Tarakava had knocked off. He used the Lightstone to find the gear by searching for the light's reflection off the metal. He quickly found the cog and repaired the pump, bringing the hut to the surface. Nokama and the Ga-Matoran raced out of the hut, just as the Tarakava surfaced. After a short wait, the Rahi swung its' powerful forearm at the group of Matoran, but was blocked by newly returned Toa Mata Gali. Drawing the Tarakava's attention away, Gali used her Hooks and agility to protect herself from the attack, and then tackled the Tarakava, causing both of them to fall into the water. The Matoran watched, hoping Gali would survive the underwater tussle with the massive lizard. Finally, the Tarakava's head breached the water, and then fell back down, as Gali stood above with the infected mask. Shortly after the Toa traveled to Kini-Nui, Ga-Koro came under siege by huge numbers of Rahi. The village had been fortified in advance, and the Matoran managed to hold off the attacks. Near the end of the Bohrok Invasion, Pahrak began to threaten Ga-Koro. Turaga Vakama had sent the Ta-Koro Guard to Ga-Koro to help protect it. In addition, Takua the Chronicler brought Nuparu and a group of Boxor and their Onu-Matoran pilots to help. During a meeting between Turaga Nokama, Jaller, and Takua, they were interrupted by Kotu, who came in, and brought them out to greet Turaga Onewa and Po-Matoran refugees from the Attack on Po-Koro. While Nokama and Onewa talked, Hahli alerted them to a Pahrak attack on the Koro gate. In response, Turaga Nokama sent Hahli, Kotu, and Macku to destroy the main causeway using fishing staffs. However, the Pahrak used their Stone Powers to shatter the stone gate before the Ga-Matoran could finish. As the gate was blasted into rubble, a large rock flew towards Macku, who was unable to escape. Hewkii urgently ran over and used Macku's fishing staff to deflect the stone, which then fell on another section of the causeway, effectively cutting off the Pahrak's advance. Just before dawn, the Pahrak struck again, using their Stone Shields to blow apart Naho Falls. The resulting rubble created a bridge to the village, and the Pahrak attacked. As morning came, the efforts of the Ga-Koro Guard were not sufficient to stop the Pahrak, so Nuparu and his Boxor moved in. However, as the Boxor crossed the causeway, the Pahrak flipped over the rubble, dumping the Boxor vehicles into the water, but in the process, cutting themselves off from the rest of the village. Meanwhile, Macku and Kotu dove into the water, and rescued the Onu-Matoran from drowning. Three Pahrak Va then walked over to a trio of Pahrak on a lily pad, and loaded Krana Vu into their headplates, granting them the ability to fly short distances. The Pahrak then flew over to the lily pad where most of the Matoran were. On another lily pad away from the action, Jaller and Takua spotted them, and searched for a way to cross. Using a bamboo pole, Jaller launched Takua across the water over to the others. Meanwhile, deep in the Bohrok Nest, the Toa Mata defeated the Bahrag, and were transformed into Toa Nuva, causing Nuva Symbols to appear above the Suva of each of the Toa, generating beams of energy that immobilized the Bohrok. The village was then rebuilt and expanded with the aid of the Krana-less insectoids. A short time afterward, a Bohrok-Kal attacked the village and stole Gali's Nuva Symbol, which was kept there in the Ga-Suva. Eventually the Toa Nuva stopped the Bohrok-Kal and returned the Nuva Symbol to Ga-Koro. After the Matoran were rebuilt at Kini-Nui, Ga-Koro was closed off from the mainland for a month while the Turaga met at Kini-Nui. Soon afterward, the village hosted the Ga-Koro/Onu-Koro Kolhii match, with Ga-Koro winning. Sometime later the village was abandoned with the rediscovery of Metru Nui, then later destroyed when the Bohrok were reawakened and the location wiped from existence by Mata Nui's awakening. Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe, a village near the Bota Magna region of Spherus Magna, which housed several Ga-Matoran, was known by the name of ''"Ga-Koro". Landscape Ga-Koro was situated just off the shore of Naho Bay in northeastern Mata Nui, surrounded by whirlpools and strong currents that made sea travel treacherous. The village was mainly built on top of huge floating lily pads, the huts made out of a thick seaweed-like material, and the various lily pads were connected by walkways made from similar material, with one leading to a gate on the beach. At least one hut in the village required a pump to keep it floating; if the pump stopped working, then the hut sank. After the defeat of the Bohrok swarms, the village was largely re-designed. The East Garden was located in the eastern section of the village, along with Flax Maker huts, while the western section contained the shipyard and dock for the ferry. The central section contained a meeting area for the Matoran, while Turaga Nokama's hut was to the north. The south section contained Ga-Koro's Kolhii arena, or Kolhii Pad, and the walkway to the mainland. The original stone gate guarding the entrance to the mainland was destroyed by the Bohrok, and a second gate, also of stone, was built further out onto the water. Inhabitants Ga-Matoran The Ga-Matoran inhabited Ga-Koro. Here, they constructed different artifacts such as Rope and Air Bladders using different materials. Some Ga-Matoran also became sailors. Former Notable Inhabitants *Nokama: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Hahli: Chronicler, Kolhii Champion, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Kotu: Kolhii Champion. *Macku: Nokama's Hand and Member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. *Gali: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands